Sid and Cassie: The Lost Moments
by alicecullenfan110
Summary: A lot can change in 5 years. Marriage, death, a new haircut or two...but, it was different for the odd couple. The blonde who said "wow" a lot, and the boy who just couldn't make up his mind. What happened during the last five years?
1. Preface

Author's Note: Yup, it's time for a new story. Enjoy!

(**Bold=**Sid, _Italicized=_Cassie, **_Both_**Both Sid and Cassie)

**I don't remember much about my relationship with Cass after running into her in New York.**

_Things just went to shit after the storm._

**One thing I should mention, though...**

_I loved him very much._

**I never meant to hurt her.**

_If only things were different._

**If only we had met in a different place.**

_But, nothing changed._

**She's still insane.**

_He's still a prick._

**_But we loved each other. And we can't change that_**


	2. Finding Cassie

Author's Note: Okay, kiddies, let's get started with the story!

I own nothing!

Sid's POV

I was so nervous. What was I going to say? "Hey Cass, I love you. You still think I'm a Twat?" Oy, why did he have to do this now?

Nevertheless, I still loved her and I need to do this for her sake. It'd been far too long since I had seen her last. Her hair was curled and her face was beautiful. She wore a little bit of makeup, but not too much. She was beautiful. She was my girlfriend.

As I entered the train, I looked around and picked a seat next to the window. I set my things down next to me and fixed my hair. Why does Tony hate my beanie so much. I love my beanie and Cassie thinks it looks cute on me. Nevertheless, I decided not to put it on yet. I needed to let my hair breathe for a while. Maybe, she'll think my hair looks better without my beanie.

What was she going to say? Sid, fuck off! I have a new life now? I love you? Oy, what was I gonna say? I love you? Please forgive me. I want to start a new life with you and maybe even marry you? Ugh, this was so difficult!

Calm down, Sid. You love her. You know you do. She loves you, too. Cassie Ainsworth is the love of your life and you know you are ready to give up everything to be with her. Maybe, we could get married and have a couple of kids. Let's just hope that they'll all be like me and not like her. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have thought that, but you know what I mean!

I missed her. I missed her voice, her smile, the way she said 'wow!', her laugh, her soft lips, her blonde hair, her petite body, her touch, her taste, her hugs...everything! Just thinking about her was making me smile. I just need to see her face again.

I got the picture of her out of my wallet and took a glimpse of her. Her hair was blonde, curly, and rested on the pillow. She had no expression on her face. Her teeth hanged outside of her lips. Her small, cute body hidden by the blanket that hugged her body. She wasn't wearing any clothes, but the blanket made sure that non of her private parts were showing. She looked so beautiful. I kissed the picture before putting it away again.

The next day, I woke up and took an apple out of my bag to eat for breakfast. Afterwards, I went to the bathroom, took a piss, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I hid my morning wood as I walked and looked down at it to make it go away. It finally did and so I continued to wait until we arrived in New York.

I grew impatient as I waited, so I took out my Nintendo DS and started playing some Pokemon. I enjoyed playing video games every once in a while, and Pokemon was always my favorite game. After a few hours of playing, I realized that we were almost there, so I put the game away and grabbed my stuff.

The train stopped at around 7:30 at night, and I got off as soon as I could. This was it. I was finally going to see Cassie. I took a moment to think about what I was going to say to her, put my hat back on, and began walking out of the train station.

I searched all through Times Square to find her. I carried around the picture of her and showed it to everyone. Most of the people either told me to fuck off or just said that they hadn't seen her. Eventually, I gave up and decided to go get something to eat. I traded in my money for some American money and went to some diner down in Times Square. But, as soon as I entered the diner, I saw the one person I was anxious to see...

Cassie. My Cassie. What was I going to say? I was so nervous. I was sweating from every inch of my body. I walked in and sat down, waiting to receive a menu. I hoped that maybe she would see me. The waitress came up to me, took my order, and then left to go give my order to the chef. She came back around 15 minutes later with my order and I ate like a pig. Afterwards, I paid for my meal and gave her a tip.

I was just about ready to leave when all of a sudden, I heard Cassie say, "Sid, what are you doing here?"

I turned around and looked at my precious jewel right in the eye, "Cass...I'm here because...because I love you and I want to be with you...for a very long time..."


	3. A Possibility

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been busy with school. Anyway, enjoy!

Cassie's POV

I just stared at him. That's all I could do. Just stare at him. I never thought that he would actually come all this way to declare his love for me. I mean, he was a dick. And even after I left him, he still came back. Not to mention, before he said anything, he was about to leave and never come back again.

So, what am I supposed to say? Oh, Sid, of course I'll take you back even though you were about to leave me again like a total prick? Sid, fuck off, I never want to see you again? What was I going to say? What was he going to say? Either way, I still love him. He may be a prick, but I will always love him. His personality always gets me and I'll never forget what I felt the first time I saw him. Let's face it...I needed him...and it makes me furious just how much I needed him.

I stepped right up and slapped him. After he held his own face, I took his face in my hand and kissed him, with enough passion to fill the Empire State Building. He kissed me back and everyone else clapped and cheered. Eventually, we pulled away and walked out of the restaurant, holding hands.

For the rest of the night, we just walked and I showed him the rest of Times Square. I showed him the best bars, the best night clubs, and the best dealers in town. I even took him to one of my favorite places in New York: Central Park. We walked for a while and sat down on a bench to smoke. There, we talked for a while about the things that were happening in Bristol.

"So, what ever happened to Chris?" I asked, suddenly.

Sid paused for a moment before answering, "His funeral just happened today. We weren't allowed at his funeral, but we had our own little funeral for him, just a few inches away from his own funeral. Jal gave an inspiring speech about him. It made us all think about the impact of his death and how much of a great guy he was."

I began to cry a little, so he comforted me by placing his arm around my shoulder and placing my head on his shoulder. I wish I could have been there for his funeral, but it's too late. Why did I have to just leave like a fucking runaway child? That's right, because I AM ONE! At least no one got to see me cry. I hate crying in public. At least Sid is used to it.

After a while of talking and getting closer to each other, we left and went back to my apartment. I gave him a quick tour and when we were finished, we decided to listen to some music. We danced around for a bit until things got a bit heated and we began making out. It slowly lead to him touching my breast and me cupping my balls until we just couldn't take it anymore.

I lead him to the bed where we continued on with our make out session. We took off each others clothes and felt each other up. Eventually, he pulled away, put on a condom, and began thrusting it inside of me. I moaned in pleasure with every thrust. Finally, I reached my peak and we pulled apart. Sid took off the condom and cuddled up next to me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep in his arms. Today was a wonderful day. Hopefully, tomorrow will be just as amazing.


End file.
